


Face claims for my series

by orphan_account



Series: Peter and the Tower [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The title
Series: Peter and the Tower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220861
Comments: 21
Kudos: 145





	Face claims for my series

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovely people! I got this suggestion and thought it would be fun to try! Some are canon and some are canon only in my universe. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: There will be images, I suggest you read on a laptop!

  * Peter Parker- 16



  * Michelle Jones- 16



  * Tony Stark- 45



  * Pepper Potts- 42



  * Harley Keener- 17



  * Andrea Derekson- 31



  * Zach Schneider- 24



  * Alison Bernard- 27



  * Noah Davis- 25



  * Benjamin Williams- 28



  * Charlotte O’Neil- 21



  * Anne Bailey- 28



  * Marissa Cooper- 26



  * West Harris- 23



  * Chase Taylor- 27



  * Alex Richardson- 22



  * Josie Presington- 22



  * Liam Martinez- 26



  * Lewis Jordan- 24



  * Nora Young- 28



  * Ellis Morgan- 19



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Anyone else I should do? Any fic suggestions?


End file.
